L'autre femme
by Didi74
Summary: Les grands yeux moquas avaient perdu de leur chaleur pendant la guerre. Des petites rides commençaient à se former sous ses cils et autour de sa bouche. Des marques étaient apparues sur son front sans qu’elle ne les remarque.


**disclamer :** Rien est à moi tout est à elle …l'auteur J.K.Rowling .

* * *

**L'autre femme de sa vie**

* * *

Une légère grimace passa sur le visage d'Hermione tandis qu'elle cachait les marques du temps à coups de blush. Elle inspecta d'un œil critique la femme de l'autre côté du miroir. Les grands yeux moquas avaient perdu de leur chaleur pendant la guerre. Des petites rides commençaient à se former sous ses cils et autour de sa bouche. Des marques étaient apparues sur son front sans qu'elle ne le voie. Celles-ci étaient le résultat de nombreuses années de réflexion et de stress intenses.

Elle pouvait encore entendre le rire de sa mère, lorsque petite elle lui avait demandée d'où venaient ses rides. _« Ton père m'a trop fait rire pendant notre mariage, chérie. Ce sont des marques de bonheur! »_ Hermione eut un sourire amer. Les siennes ne venaient pas d'une vie insouciante et heureuse. Non, là elle n'était pas sincère. Elle avait eut sa part de bonheur … mais un bonheur incomplet. Elle n'avait eut ni enfants, ni mariage.

Qui aurait cru qu'Hermione Granger, meilleure élève sortie première de sa promo avec des résultats qui n'avaient été atteint depuis 150 ans, regretterait une chose si _triviale _qu'une famille….? Qui aurait cru trouver, Hermione Granger, dans cette situation ? Surtout pas elle ….

Mais voilà, cette joie n'avait jamais été pour elle. Non ne vous méprenez pas elle avait été et était toujours aimée.

Elle était juste _**l'autre femme…**_

Elle termina de mettre se boucles d'oreilles, tout en tentant d'ignorer les quelques maiches traîtreusement blanches. Satisfaite de son apparence (du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait) elle sortit de la salle de bain pour aller se servir un verre.

Elle avait encore le temps, il n'arrivait jamais avant 10h et il serait encore en retard.

* * *

La bouteille en main elle hésita … Mieux valait pas commencer le vin maintenant.

Ce fut donc avec une tasse de thé, qu'elle se mit en boule devant le foyer. Les yeux perdus dans le liquide ambré mais l'esprit à des années ailleurs.

* * *

_C'était une jeune Hermione, fraîchement diplômée, qui du haut de ses 25 ans __marchait vite__ (car les sorcières biens élevées ne court pas dans le chemin de traverse même si elles sont très en retard pour leur rendez-vous avec la vendeuse de _« Magic-Immo»: agence sorcière qui vous trouve un logement adapté quelque soit votre race et pour des prix respectables_ …)._

_Du moins jusqu'à ce quelle se retrouve le nez dans une cape en cachemire noir. Oups ! … Puis son regard glissa doucement vers le visage qui accompagnait le vêtement._

_Les pupilles brunes se dilatèrent de surprise quand elles croisèrent des yeux rieurs gris et un sourire moqueur. ReOups!…_

« Granger, Granger, j'aurais pensé qu'avec le temps tu avais arrêté de foncer tête baissée dans les gens…

-…Malefoy !

-Bonjour à toi aussi! Mais pourrais-tu te déplacer un peu, nous bloquons l'entrée de l'agence »

_Gènée, elle se mit à rougir. Le sourire du blond s'aggrandit tandis qu'elle se grondait mentalement de réagir comme une ado._

_Drago avait, comme tout bon serpentard qui se respecte, trouver une place au chaud du côté des vainqueurs pendant la guerre. La hache avait depuis longtemps été enterrée (du moins avec Hermione)._

_Donc le plus naturellement du monde, il l'invita à boire un café_ « car j'ai laissé un tel désordre en partant de l'agence que ton rendez vous sera sûrement annulé ! »

* * *

_Et en toute simplicité, elle lui avait appris, les mains enroulées autour du capuccino, qu'elle cherchait un appartement. Oui, elle avait finit il y a un mois sa maîtrise de potions. Elle avait été enrolée immédiatement un poste de recherche au ministère. Et donc qu'un deux pièces lui serait très utile._

_Il souriait. _

_Il lui expliqua qu'il s'était découvert l'âme d'un propriétaire, (sorcières comme moldus ses acquisitions) ce qui convenait aussi bien à lui qu'à sa femme. Il n'était plus appelé au milieu de la nuit (comme quand il investissait en Asie). Mais surtout il pouvait s'échapper du manoir (et accessoirement de sa femme enceinte et de son __adorable__ héritier) pour visiter d'hypothétiques investissements. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de rire! Si elle avait, elle aussi, une Pansy Malefoy-Parkinson aux hormones exacerbées à la maison : elle fuirait ! Quand au petit Antoine Lucius Malefoy-Parkinson, il était lui aussi un vrai Parkinson : têtu, facétieux, capricieux et hautin…soit une terreur. C'était de la faute a sa mère elle le gâtait trop. Non, lui enfant il était vivable et devant l'air sceptique de son interlocutrice il ajouta « _… Sinon Lucius m'aurait laisser a la RPCI! _» (Équivalent sorcier de la SPA)._

_Ainsi, se fut en surprenant bon terme, après avoir passé un sympathique moment (avec tout de même quelque titillements des 2 côtés, mais rein avoir avec les années Poudlard) qu'ils se séparèrent: lui avec son portefeuille un tout petit peu moins lourd et elle avec l'adresse de ses bureaux._

* * *

_Le mois suivant fut marqué par des visites de logements suivis de repas rafraîchissements et étonnamment attendus des 2 parties concernés._

_Ainsi, logiquement après avoir trouvé __**le **__**logement coup de cœur**__(prévisible sachant que Malefoy possédait à pressent plus de 20 pour cent du chemin de travers sans compter ceux du côté moldu) les dîners hebdomadaires continuèrent._

_Malefoy devint Drago tandis qu'Hermione remplaça Granger. _

_Elle découvrit Drago (Malefoy elle connaissait depuis longtemps) qui lui plus beaucoup._

* * *

_Un soir, après deux mois de ce régime, Drago embrassa Hermione. Qui comme toute les Gryffondors courageuses se carapata. Mais elles n'ont pas toutes comme propriétaire l'homme en question (coupable et infidèle) !_

_Elle se retrouva donc le lendemain avec un Drago Malfoy passablement énervé sur le pas de sa porte._

« Hermione, je ne vais pas insulter ton intelligence et te dire que c'était un accident et que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. La vérité c'est que j'en avais envi depuis longtemps. Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas réciproque ! »

_Il en suivit une période d'arguments houleux, de mauvaises fois et de mensonge à soi même (pour elle) et d'avances rejetées mais persistantes (pour lui)._

_Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Hermione Granger devint la maîtresse de Drago Malfoy ._

* * *

_Leur début fut chaotique. Elle refusait qu'il prenne en charge se dépenses et lui voulait qu'elle travaille moins et soit plus disponible pour lui (_tout le temps_). _Hermione Granger travaillant moins PFF!_Mais entre les disputes et réconciliations passionnées : elle était heureuse !_

* * *

_Malheureusement ce furent ses proches moldus et Harry qui prirent plus mal la situation. Ron ne fut pas surpris que Malefoy ayant fait un mariage de raison cherche le bonheur ailleurs. «_ Il est quand même marié à Parkinson … et c'est une situation courante chez nous Harry. Mais Mione, tu es sure c'est de toi? C'est Malefoy!_ » . Et même Molly ne trouva rien à dire._

_Hélène Granger insista sur le faite que sa fille raterait les meilleures années de sa vie. Harry mit 6 mois à leur reparler à elle et Ron et accepter _la situation_._

* * *

_Hermione bien que jalouse, était bien trop réaliste pour rêver de Drago quittant sa femme. Un Malfoy ça ne divorce pas (amoureux ou pas)._

_Ils eurent comme tous les couples des périodes critiques. Mais il y eut une rupture. _

_L'année de ses 28 ans, elle était tombée enceinte. Risquant la colère de Malefoy, elle avait absolument voulu garder l'enfant. Elle avait senti quand elle avait perdu sa fille à 4 mois, malgré le soutient que Drago lui avait apporté, qu'il était soulagé__. _« Pas de bâtard chez les Malefoy_ ». __Après la fausse couche elle avait fait une dépression et tout remis en cause. Elle avait quitté Drago, son travail et bien sur l'appartement._

_Son nouveau départ lui avait permis de reprendre pied. Elle avait même rencontré un homme dans l'école supérieure où elle travaillait. Ludovic Weld' maître d'arithmancie, lui avait fait assidûment la cours. Pourtant ce charmant célibataire n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance. Le coeur d'Hermione était imprenable._

_Quand Drago, après 4 mois, (le temps que sa souffrance dépasse son ego et sa fierté) était revenu à la charge, la suppliant à genoux de revenir. Elle avait cédé à nouveau par amour pour le fabuleux-furret-blond-bondissant._

* * *

_Les années passant, Drago n'avait toujours pas et ni quitterait jamais sa femme._

_Les enfants étaient devenus un sujet douloureux (pour elle)._

_Pansy n'agit jamais directement, n'interrogeant même pas son mari quand il ne rentrait plus toutes les nuits (à son âge elle ne risquait plus rien : elle avait le nom, l'argent et les enfants)._

Ce fut sur ses pensées qu'Hermione revint au présent. Il devait être 10h35. Drago ne devrait plus tarder. Cette nuit il resterait encore avec elle (chose de plus en plus courante mais toujours autant précieuse à ses yeux).

L'Hermione de 37 ans posa sa tasse maintenant froide part terre puis plaça ses deux mains sur son ventre. Drago Malfoy allait avoir un autre enfant que ses trois grands fils.

Et peu importe la réaction du père, elle le garderait celui-ci. Plus de concessions, elle n'avait plus 20 ans.

Cette petite vie serait sûrement l'unique qu'elle mettrait au monde. Finit le silence en voyant ses fils, à lui, grandir !

« Non mon cœur je te garde avec ou sans ton père. » chuchota-t-elle à son petit, mais déjà rebondi, ventre.

Drago entrant silencieusement dans le salon, surprit la confidence de la resplendissante brune (assise dans une position qui n'est plus de son âge).

Son cœur fit un bon devant le regard enflammé de l'autre femme de sa vie mais la seule qui ait jamais comptée vraiment.

* * *

**A.N. : **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Tous commentaires acceptés et appréciés (même les plus durs lol)

Si ça vous plait j'écrirais peu être le point de vu de Drago.

(24.04.06 : J'ai justes corrigé les grosses fautes que j'ai pu trouvées ! si il y en a d'autres merci de me prévenir)


End file.
